Trust, Kill, or Love
by KingPress
Summary: For Seven years, 17 year old Rex has been in Providence,and in those years he still has no clue who he is or the time.With Van Kleiss on the lose again, but when a girl shows up claiming she knows his past what is Rex to do? Trust, Kill, or Love RexXOFC
1. Prolouge

Televison static filled the apartment, it was a two room apartment. In one room it is furnished with small outdated kitchen and living room. The other room held bed and a door to a small bathroom. This apartment belonged to a eighteen year old girl that was sitting upoun the bed watching the static blankly. She sighs and rewinds the tape on the VCR once again to the begining.

"We are here in Central Park where we are now witnessing another Evo attack, Providence is already on the scene but many are wounded." The Male Reporter on the T.V. announced standing in the view of an Evo ripping up tree around him and shoving them into his open mouth. "There seems to be some more Providence agents arriving at the scene...Wait is that a kid?" A boy wearing a red jacket is followed by the camera until he sprouts mechanical wings and soars toward the Evo.

"Providence has made orders no omedia are allowed in the peremiter." A man in a green suit said suddenly appearing in the camera's view of the boy."Shut it off now."

The screen went blank only momentarly before another report came on, and then a security video of the boy playing basketball with another girl smiled thoughtfully as she watched them play. She then reached under the bed for her back pack that she had packed the night before. Only one thing had been left unpacked a small photo frame that rest on a makeshift cardboard box nightstand. The picture was of the at ten years old girl hugging a boy that looked very similar to the one on the T.V. They where both smiling with pure childhood foolishness. The girl after admiring the photo for a while tenerly placed it in her backpack before slinging it onto her back while getting off the bed. The girl then turns to the televison one last time before going down the fire excape that lead to the deserted alley below.

"Happy Birthday Alex, I'll be seeing you soon." Her voice trembled only slightly, and then she was gone and out of sight. Only clue left of her would be the tape in the VCR that would still be playing when the landlord came for rent in the morning.

**So here it is the prolouge to my all new Gnerator Rex Series. This is based on the future kind of instead of Rex being 15 he is 17. Why cause this gives me a chance to show what I hope will happen later on. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

****

AN/ Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry that I will have grammar and spelling mistakes. I will try to have as few as possible, but I will still make mistake.

**Disclaimer: It's here...**

Rex sat once again on Dr. Holiday's scanner waiting on test results, a sort of rock music filled the room from the headphones around his neck. His best-primate sat on top of scanner, shinning his handguns. Rex hadn't been his usual defiant self lately, in fact he had been everything but defiant. Res was becoming more obedient to White Knights commands. However pleasing this was to Knight, this was causing Rex's friends to question his health. It seemed impossible for someone like Rex to obey every order like he had been doing, but he has.

"Hey kid, you ditch this Popsicle stand and have us some real fun?" Bobo finally asked. "We can get you some of that soddie pop."

"I don't feel like it right now Bobo." Rex replied not meeting his friends eyes.

"Seriously kid we can do anything ya' want you just name it." Bobo insisted, but Rex just declined by shaking his head. "Okay I've had it what's with ya' lately kid. We have ditched this place in weeks, you've stopped eatin' meatloaf on Friday night, and I haven't seen Noah since yalls' last fight? What crawled up in pie-hole and died." Bobo argued.

"I'm seventeen, seventeen Bobo." Rex stated simply.

"Yeah I know we had a party for ya', you know with the streamers, cake, and whateva."

"No, you don't get it I'm seventeen! That means I have been in this hole for seven years and I still don't know who I really am!" Rex yelled at the chimp.

"Well it sounds like you need to go out and find something to refresh your memory. 'Cause if it was here you would have already." Rex angrily glared at him until realization dawned on his face.

"I think your right, Bobo, fresh non-Providence air will do me some good." Rex's usual mischief coming back into pay.

"See this is why you listen to the monkey." Bobo says following Rex.

* * *

"Six?" Dr. Holiday calls when she sees him about to enter her lab. " Looking for Rex?" she asks when she closes the distance between them.

"Actually I was looking for you." Six answers in his usual stiff manner. " It's about his test results."

"Um, yes everything seems to be fine only problem is lack of sleep and nutrients, other than that he is fine. I guess you can say he is just depressed," She checks her charts in hand for more info she might have missed.

"Hmmn, and this all started after he turned seventeen," Six said more likely to himself.

"Well seven years of not knowing who you are can come down on people." Holiday replied coldly.

**"**Yes it does." Just then the alarms went of alerting Rex had escaped. Thankfully neither one of them heard eachothers sigh of relief when the alarm sounded.

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Noah hollers at Rex and Bobo as they landed on the concrete basketball court. "I know you both have been stuck in Providence for a long while now but that was a very important meeting with a administrator for a college-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Alright already you have a life and we don't sorry to think that you would just wanna make us feel normal for a bit." Rex argued back.

"Speak for yourself kid, I am normal." Bobo said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm sorry I'm just worried about this college thing. I ju-" Noah was interrupted again this time with Rex throwing the basketball at him.

"You're up first." Rex said before taking his place in front of the basket.

Noah shook his head smiling at his friends ever cocky attitude, and began the game but what they both didn't notice was the sleeping form at the edge of the court. At least until it was to late.

"Rebound Shot!" Rex hollered when he grabbed the ball after it hit the backboard and attempted to toss it in to the basket to score only for it to bounce off the backboard with more force than needed, causing it to skip across the court and hit the sleeping form.

"Ouch." Was all the figure muttered as it sat up clutching it's head.

"Kid, I don't think hitting people in this game gets you points." Bobo only recieveda glarwe from Rex before he went to check on the person.

"Hey sorry about that, dude, are you okay?" Rex asked.

The person looked at Rex, turning out the so called "dude" was a girl. Somehow at the moment Rex locked eyes with her a sharp pain surge through his brain making him grasp his now throbbing head. The girl before him with,brown hair was limp and dull due to lack of washing, her heart shaped face was smugged with dirt, and her gray eyes appear dull from the dark circles under them, kept blurring in and out to a image of a younger healthier version.

"Rex? Rex!" He faintly heard Noah call.

"Alex." The girl finally spoke.

"Kid, wasa goin' on?" Bobo asked coming across the court with Noah.

"Stop, don't come any closer!" Rex yelled at them.

"Rex let us help you." Noah pleaded still moving closer.

"No you'll scare her." Noah and Bobo exchanged confused looks. "She is afraid of monkeys." Bobo let out an annoyed grunt but kept where he was.

"How do you know this, Rex?" Noah questioned him knowing Rex had been nothing but unstable this past month. "Maybe we should just leave her alone, Rex." Noah now close enough to see the girl notices her grungy appearance.

"I know her, Noah, I remember her." Rex let go of his head and looked at his friend of two years in complete confusion. "I remember..."

**AN/ So there you go the first official Chapter! Thank you guys again for your reviews, alerts and favs! I hope this will be a good story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ Glad you all are enjoying this and seeing as my inbox is quite full I will just have to update early for you guys. :D Yeah thats right the more you asked for me to update the quicker I do.(Unless in a slump or loss of computer)**

"What do you mean he remembers someone!" White Knight slams down his glass of milk causing it to splatter on the desk. This makes Noah shrink back a little afraid of what White Knight was so angry about.

"Sir, it seems Rex recognizes this girl from his past before the accident." Six says stepping up for Noah.

" Got that part Agent Six, what I'm considered is if this will involve a law suite." White Knight pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Law suite, why do yo- we need to be worried about that?" Noah asked innocently.

"Because wouldn't you be wanting to get back at the people who kept your best friend from childhood away from for seven years." The girl before enter the room with Doctor Holiday.

"So your the guy that has kept Alex here all these years." She states as she takes the place directly in front of the screen. "I can't say it is a pleasure."

"I'm sorry and you are?" Knight wrinkled his nose at her still grungy appearance.

"Your worst nightmare, but to others I'm now as Roxanne West, and Roxie to my friends." Roxie answered.

"Well Ms. West, I think we have a misunderstanding about your friend...Alex is it? See I have never heard of this person before, but if you are talking of Rex. Well that's another very classified story." White Knight sneered.

"Bull shit." Roxie laughed. "You really think I'm that stupid?"The White Knight' sneered turned sour as the girl chuckled at him. "Really let me guess you just find this 10 year old kid that can cure Evos and just decide you won't trace back to where he actually came from? What his name was? Who was his family?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, a boy curing Evo imposteruss." Knight tried to sound innocent...tried.

"O' please give me a break dirt bag. There are sightings of him all over the web. I'm not the first or the last to notice that little detail. Just let my friend go back home with me and I'll be out of your hair." White Knight glanced off the screen to someone unscene by the web cam.

"Ms. West you don't have a home." He say looking at her again. " You haven't had one for two years. "How inncovent for you. You know this would sound so horrible in the press. Homeless eighteen year old sues Providence." Roxie was feeling her blood boil.

"Listen you creep he is all I have left damnit and you will not keep him from me!" Roxie felt tears well up. '_I am not gonna cry in front of him I won't give him the satisfaction.'_ "You have no right! Alex does not belong to you!"

"Nor does he to you, Ms West." Knight' reply hit home.

"If that's so he should be able to choose." Roxie said with triumpth.

"What makes you think he would go so willing with, you." He spat out you like it was a disgusting bug. " He would be so willing to drop everything he has for a stranger."

"A stranger? I've kn ow Rex every since pre-school."

"Roxanne Re-Alex lost his memory after the expolsion." Dr. Holiday explains.

"But he said he knew me!" Roxie looked away from Knight and to the doctor.

"He's only remembering bits and pieces right now." She explains to the teenage girl."So far he just knows your face and that your afraid of Bobo."

"Bobo?" Roxie looked confused.

"Enough get her out of here she is on Providence property she has no right here." White Knight orders Six.

"I'm not leaving with out Alex!" Roxie returned her attention back to White Knight.

"Listen here child you are not going to just walk in here and demand anything from me!"

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Six spoke surprising everyone.

"Yes please do Agent Six."

"Why don't you leave the choose up to Rex," shocked expressions where exchanged around the room. "but not right away. When time is right, when he is old enough to choose."

"Yes when he is legal to be able to make that choose, eighteen." White Knight agreed. "Just like you ." Six saw Roxie about to protest and quickly spoke up again.

"Of course it would only be civil if we gave Rex a chance to know Ms. West, which means she will need a temporary home."

"And where will this home be located Agent Six?" White Knight looking not inertly happy at this suggestion.

"Rex's old room will suffice." Knight nodded in agreement.

"She will not interfere with missions understood."

"Yes, sir." White Knight then shuts off the screen, and Six turned to a shocked and Noah and a angry looking Roxie.

"Don't I gert a say in this at all." She exclaimed at the sixth deadliest man in the world.

"Just be glad you are in." Six replied to the girl. "Noah would you escort to to Rex. He will show her around."

"Yeah sure, uh this way." Once Noah was out of site with their new resident Six turned his attention to the Doctor.

"What was that back there?" She asks.

"I promised him if I ever found anything of his past I wouldn't let it just go by." Six stated simply before leaving the doctor.

"Kid your wearin' a hole in the floor sit down." Bobo said to Rex after finally becoming tired of his pacing.

"Bobo who is she?" Rex asked his friend.

"Again kid I don't know four the thirteenth time and guess what on the fourteenth time it will be the same answer."

"I know her buddy, its like her name is on the tip of my tongue." Rex stopped pacing. "Wait can you see it?"

"Kid, have you lost your marbles, put your tongue back in your mouth." Bobo rubbed his brow in frustration, thankfully before Bobo got even more frustrated at his roommate Noah decided to finally show up with Roxie.

"About time you got here doll face your boy here has gone bonkers."

"I have not." He said with his tongue still out while he looked at in the mirror.

"Uh huh, well I got to go, Rex, and your suppose to give her a tour around and take her to her room, bye." Noah said before leaving quickly.

"What?" Rex looked to Roxie who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

'You heard him kid show the girlie around and take her to her room." Bobo smiled teasingly, which only caused Roxie to shudder at the sight of his teeth.

"Alright that's enough of you today." He takes Roxie's hand and leads her out of the room and down the hall. "Sorry about him."

"It's alright old fears die hard." She joked. "Wow that was so lame."

"Yeah." Rex smiled, but noticed he was still holding Roxie's hand and quickly let go muttering a quick sorry.

"It's alright I kind of missed it."

"Missed it?"

"Yeah when we where little you lead me everywhere like that." Another twinge of pain hit Rex's head as images of a younger Roxie held his hand as they went to a yellow school bus. "Alex?"

"We didn't we." A smile broke out on his face." Wait what did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything, Alex?"

"Yeah you did it again who's Alex, I'm Rex."


	4. Chapter 3

"Listen Alex your name is Alex Matthew has always been that. Ever since I knocked you off the monkey bars in pre-school." Rex just gave her puzzled look.

"No my name is Rex." Roxie stopped walking along with him.

"You remember me, why can't you remember your own name?"

"Because that is not my name!" Rex was quickly losing his temper.

"If you loss your memory what says Rex is your real name other than the fact it was just the name you where given by some lab coat here." Suddenly Rex's face turn to pure rage he snatch Roxie's wrist forcing her close to him.

"Doctor Holiday is not just some lab coat, she is the one of the only people I can consider family here in the hell hole." Rex said firmly, his grip tightening painfully. "Don't ever insult her like that again."

"What has happened to you, Alex?" Roxie questioned searching his eyes.

"I might know what you look like, and few obvious things about you but I'm not this Alex guy. Whatever happened to him or where ever he is, has nothing to do with me. For all I care he could be dead long time ago." Tears well in the corners of Roxie's eyes.

"You're right because he would never be an ass like you." Roxie ripped her hand from Rex's grip and stormed down the hall.

Rex simply turned his back to her and headed back to his room. When he entered he see Bobo lazily reading a National Geographicon apes in one of the game chairs. Rex had a nasty feeling Bobo was looking at that for more than the knowledge of his fellow species.

"That was a quick tour." Bobo grunted flipping a page.

"She kept calling me by another name." Rex sat in the opposite chair of the primate's and flicked on his television.

"Yeah that can dampen the mood a lot."

"You think she is like Noah was paid by Knight in hopes to keep me here for a while?"

"Nah then why would she have threatened him?" This cause Rex to tear his eyes from the t.v.

"She threatened White, when?"

"Apparently the girl wouldn't back down from him saying she had a right to see you, at least that one of my poker buddies told me." Bobo flipped to another page. "She's got guts I give her that."

"How do I-" Rex was cut off when a magazine was throw at his face.

"Do not start that again!"

Roxie after running from Rex found solitude in a office that had been one of the only doors she found to be unlocked. It was there she finally broke down sobbing in the chair in the far corner. It was only minutes later Dr, Holiday heard the girl's muffled sobs in her personal office. She enters and finds the girl quickly trying to compose herself.

"Roxanne are you alright what has happened to you?" Holiday asks kneeling in front of the girl.

"He doesn't remember me." Roxie said to the doctor.

"Rex does remember your sweetie he just only remembers little things right now." she tried to reassure Roxie.

"No, he doesn't remember," Roxie slaps away the Holiday's hand when it touched her shoulder. "he doesn't know his name, he doesn't remeber his name, and he doesn't remember me!"

"He lost his memory Roxanne, it's a miracle that he-" Roxie cut her off.

"That he what remembers that I'm afraid of a few monkeys. That not progress that's stating the obvious." Roxie looked away from the doctor. "He said you one of the only ones he considers family. He hates me I know it."

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs time come on I take you to your room." Holiday offers her hand to Roxie. "You should give Rex the night to absorb all of this, okay?" Roxie simply knodded and followed her to her room hoping what she said was true.

Rex was on his listening to Bobo's snoring, but let sleep was far from Rex's grasp. His mind kept going over the fight he had with Roxie in the hall. Was Alex really his name? It would make sense that his name wasn't Rex. Seeing that he forgot everything after the explosion what is to stop him from forgetting his own name. Now Rex felt guilty for yelling at her. She hadn't know=n that he was named Rex by Dr. Holiday. All she was thinking was that her friend had been taken from her. Though this still didn't mean Rex believed his name was Alex Matthew Carter. It just simply didn't sound like it would be his name. It really sounded more like his parents gave him three first names.

Then suddenly Rex realizes if this girl knows his past then she knows about his parents. Rex sprung off the bed and bolted down the hall. Once he reached his old room he stops realizing what he was doing.

_'I can't just barge in there and demand her to tell me about my parents. I'm not even sure she really is from my past.' _Rex leaned against the door still not wanting to leave just yet. '_Hell I still haven't found out her name yet.' _Rex quietly opened the door manually to look at the girl that was sleeping in his old bed. ' Maybe this is what I've been waiting for.' With that Rex leaves her to sleep while he returns to his room, now waiting impatiently for morning to come.

**AN/ okI struggled on this chap but the next one will be better swearzies. Oh and **

**i really appetite the reviews but I would really like what your favorite parts of the story are or if you have any ideas (especially on the Pack attendance in this fic).**


	5. Chapter 4

Roxie sat in what she guessed to be the meal room for the higher agents of Providence seeing as only a few doctors and herself occupied this room. Not that she minded really it was nice to have a quit moment to herself in the morning, or so she thought.

"Good morning." She said as Agent Six sat in front of her with a cup of coffee.

"I spoke with White Knight early this morning he thought that since you will be staying here you will need to earn your keep also." Six replied cutting to the case." I suggested that if Rex chooses to leave with you he should have a better understanding of the normal world."

"Which means?"

"That you will have certain days that you and Rex will venture out of the base and you will teach him life necessities. You of course will actually have reports of his progress to turn in and everything must be approved by Dr. Holiday or my self personally."

"What if he has one of those so called missions?" Roxie asked remebering Knight's warning.

"If one to happen during your time Rex will have to leave immediately, and you will continue on the next scheduled day if possible."

"So basically this is like a therapy for him. Since when do I look like a doctor?" She crossed her arms giving Six a cold glare.

"Since the moment you decided to go looking for your childhood friend the day you turned twelve."Roxie gulped knowing she was caught. "Yes we know that we are not the first to shelter Rex and that this is not the first time you have went to rescue him. Your lie in the break room was good but only few hours of background checks. You even paid of Quarry to let Rex leave."

"How did you find out about that!" Roxie shocked more than ever.

"You just told me." Six sipped on his coffee before continuing. " when we ran into him a couple years back I was allowed to question him for more details of Rex past. Truthfully he didn't kow who you where just that there was a girl that new him and paid him to let Rex go."

"So what now you regret sticking up for me and are gonna make sure Rex never chooses to come with me?"

"No I just want to let you know if you want Rex to choose you, you better start yearning to tell him the truth." With that Six went to leave the room only to bump into a still tired Rex who had apparently just awoken.

"Uhhhgh," Was Rex's greeting as he sat at the table with Roxie." Why are you in Dr. Holiday's clothes?" It was true Roxie had borrowed one of Holiday's orange shirts and feild pants. "I needed to borrow some why mine are getting washed." Rex nodded.

"It seems you have found your first lesson Ms. West." Six said still at the door.

"What since when does she teach anyone?" Rex asked.

"Since today, she will be teaching you how to buy clothes. I would look at some dress clothes also seeing as green really isn't your color." And with that Six left us both alone.


End file.
